blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 212
is the 212th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary As the Devil's heart has been cut in two, the Devil says that this is impossible. As the Devil wonders how this could've happened, the Devil in Asta suddenly appears before the Devil. The Devil in Asta greets the Devil as his elder, which the Devil wonders who he is. The Devil in Asta says that he doesn't need to know that since even though the Devil is stronger, he will disappear because he has lost. The Devil in Asta then bids the Devil farewell, which the Devil disappears. Licht, Lemiel, Patolli, and Secre watch as the Devil disappears. Patolli and Secre remember everything that had happened in the past, which Secre then thanks Asta and Yuno for what they did. On a lower floor, Charla notices that the Devil's magic has disappeared and wonders if they really defeated the Devil. Yami says that the spell was able to hit its mark, which Charla compliments Yami. Yami then tells her his name, which Charla tells him her name. Suddenly they all notice that the Devil's creature isn't disappearing and that it is devouring the Shadow Palace. Licht explains the situation, which Yuno thinks about how they have to get out of the Shadow Palace and that their are still people on the lower floors. Lemiel says that he would transport the others to their location, but his body has reached its limit. On a lower floor, Fuegoleon and Charmy notice that the light is fading and start to feel the effects of the creature. Fana tells her group that she learned of the situation through her link with Licht, and that they have to reach the top floor to exit the Shadow Palace. Yami and Charla notice that their is not a way up from their current location, which Yami thinks about how this is bad but suddenly notices a presence. Suddenly Lemiel's body reaches its limit, and that light disappears. Asta sees this and starts to worry about the others, which everyone, except Yami and Charla, appear through a portal. Asta sees this and expresses how glad he is that everyone is okay. Rades and Valtos also appear through that portal, which Valtos says that this is just the first step to atoning for the sins that he had committed. Asta notices them and says how they changed during the battle, which Rades tells him that he does what ever he wants to do. Patolli thinks about how it's not over yet and that their is still more left for him to do. Suddenly Yami and Charla appear not far from the creature, along with Gueldre and Revchi. Yami tells Gueldre about how he came at the right moment, but Yami can still sense were his presence is even when he uses his magic. Asta notices that Revchi and Geuldre are with the captains of the Black Bulls and Blue Roses. Lemiel sees everyone and comments about how the Clover Kingdom is in safe hands, with all these people and their different types of magic. They all then decide to leave the Shadow Palace. Magic and Spells used References Navigation